I guess we're even now
by SilverFatality
Summary: What happens when Key's heart finally goes over the edge after Jonghyun breaks his heart?


**Author Notes: Uhm, I really don't know how well this turned out. I think it moves a bit to fast at the end. I really like SHINee a lot so I had to make this story.**

**Warning: BoyXBoy and...other stuff? One Shot**

**Parings: TeaminXJongHyun OnewXKey MinhoXKey**

"_**Jjong, it**__**'**__**s Kibum, meet me at the studio, I need to ask you something**__**"**_

Jjong continued to read the text message over and over again for the past hour, wondering what his band mate had to tell him. It had been over five months since he had left him for Taemin and during those long five months it was hard for the three of them since they were all in a band together and had to see each other almost every day for recordings, photo shoots, and fan signings. He could remember the day after they had broken up. Key wouldn't speak to him and all he would do was glare at him from afar every time they were off camera. It was annoying and childish, if he had something to say to him why didn't he say anything?

"Jjong…?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he lifted his head up to the sound of an angelic voice. Taemin stood at the door way with his hands behind his back and a concerned look on his innocent face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, biting his bottom lip a bit.

Jonghyun only smiled and nodded his head as he closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He then arose from his place on his bed, leaving the warmth his bottom had made and walked over to the younger boy. He placed his hand on his head and ruffled his hair, Taemin only looking up at him with a smile on his face.

"How about I go and get us some ice cream Taeminnie?"

Taemin's eyes lit up with excitement as he nodded his head very quickly. "Want me to go with you?"

"Nah, it's okay, I'll be back quick, besides I have to go and pick up the lyrics I left at the studio. Wait for me?" He asked sweetly, his deep chocolate eyes only looking at the male.

"Always…" he said to Jjong as the older male bent down to kiss Taemin's forehead. "I'll be back"

Jonghyun grabbed his coat and left the warm house and a happy Taemin behind. It was cold, and rain invaded the streets of Korea with an undeniable force but Jjong paid no attention to it as he placed his hood over his head and began his walk down to the studio before getting the ice cream. Jonghyun found it funny. The rain. It had also been raining the day he had broken up with key. Perhaps it was a sign. A coincidence. A warning. Maybe.

Noticing the flash of lightning that had zoomed through the sky, Jonghyun quickened his pace as he zeroed in on the studio a few blocks up. Only a few people were outside which made it easier for him to get by. He was a singer after all, fan's usually flocked him whenever he passed but the rain stopped that for now.

Getting up to the SM Entertainment building, Jonghyun entered the building. His eyes scanned the main lobby, no one was around.

"Aanyong?"

No answer.

Jjong then started his way to the elevator, knowing Kibum must be there. When he entered the elevator, he could hear one of their latest's songs, Lucifer, playing. He began to sing along as he waited for his stop on the fourth floor. His mind thinking back to the music video they had produced together. He could remember how cute Taemin looked with his hair extensions and how elegant and on point he was when he danced. Taemin was the best dancer in SHINee. Jonghyun had the powerful voice. Onew was the leader and had the best vocals. Minho was the best rapper and Kibum was the one with the unique voice. Each one had their own talents and together they shined.

Hearing the beep and the sound of metal doors pulling apart, Jjong entered the cool hallway and began his walk, only to be stopped by his phone going off.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Jjong…"

"Onew?"

"Jjong, where are you right now?"

"I'm at the studio, why?"

"Are you meeting with Kibum…"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Leave, right now. Go back to Taemin…I'm going over to the studio now."

"Wait why?"

"Just listen to me and go back, Kibum's not himself right now."

"But what do you- Onew? Onew! Aish!" he yelled, as he hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. What was that call all about anyway? Was Kibum not feeling well? Did something happen to him? What made Onew worry about their meeting? Could it be that he was sick and didn't want him to get sick too? So many questions left unanswered. But for what Jjong was concerned, he had to see Kibum even more now.

As he walked he couldn't help but hear whispering coming from inside a nearby room. Minho? He thought as he crept toward the door and listened closely.

"Don't do this Kibum."

"I have too; I can't live like this anymore. I have to talk to him."

"Kibum please, you don't have to take it this far. Just come back to my house."

"No, you know I can't…"

"What if he doesn't show up? What are you going to do then?"

"I'll keep the memories in my heart an-"

"That's it I'm taking you home with me."

It was at that moment Jjong stepped away from the door as it opened. Minho stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on Jonghyun, sadness and anger hinting in every form. They stared at each other for a while before Kibum shook Minho's hold on his wrist away.

"You shouldn't have come…" said Minho sternly, his eyes never leaving Jjong.

"I had too. Are you okay Kibum?" Jjong asked, moving his attention to the other man.

"We need to talk Jjong."

"There's nothing to talk about let's go Key…" Minho attempted to grab on to Key once more but failed as he moved back.

"No Minho! I need to know!" he shouted at him as he turned to Jjong. "Why did you leave me?"

Jjong stared at the other in confusion. Why did he leave him? Well that was simple question that had a simple answer. An answer Key already knew. So why did he have to ask? Did he like remembering? "You already know why…"

"I want to hear it! Why did you leave me for your own brother?"

The atmosphere seemed to halt as Minho's eyes widened at the current information that was now wedged into his brain. "What…?" was the only thing that came out of the rappers gaping mouth.

"Why..?" Key said, his voice softening as a tear fell from his crystal eyes.

Jjong couldn't help but feel shocked at his current question. He had lost all feelings for Kibum long before they broke up. It was during the time that he had realized he lost his feelings for his band mate that he started looking at Taemin in a different way. He knew he loved his younger brother but the love he felt for him wasn't normal and Taemin knew it to. Yeah, they were to be looked down upon if anybody ever found out but they risked it.

"How did you find out about it?"

"I saw you two a month or so before you broke up with me. I was going to the bathroom and saw you two making out in a corner. I didn't want to believe it so I ignored it and went on. But it wasn't till you ended it with me that I realized your true feelings for Taeminnie…" said Key, his voice beginning to falter with every word said.

Jjong couldn't help but feel sorry for Key. He knew the man loved him just as much as he loved Taeminnie but he couldn't return the feelings. They were gone and left no trace. What else could he have done?

"Please, Jonghyun….Take me back. You're the only one who can save me..."

"Mianhamnida…" he apologized as he gave a small smile, his eyes never meeting anyone else's but the floor. He bowed deeply at key before turning away. "It's over Key, please understand."

Then there was a loud gunshot and Minho's scream came quickly after. Jjong froze as he didn't dare to look back, but as he did he wished he could take it back. There he was. On the ground. Cold. Lifeless. Minho had dropped to his knees, sobbing. Kibum could no longer feel pain. He was speechless. The bullet had penetrated his head and blood was now soaked on to the floor.

"K-kibum…No…" whispered Minho in between sobs as he was hunched over the body.

Jjong, not knowing how to react quickly pulled out his phone and opened it to call the ambulance. But as he looked at the screen there was an unread picture message from Onew. When he opened the message his eyes went wide and he dropped his phone, sprinting to find his way out of the building.

On the screen of the phone was a picture of Taemin…covered in his own blood. On the wall there was writing:

"**I guess we're even now…"**

**Credits: **Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first story ever on here. Hopefully I make more later on. Please review. I would really like it if I get criticism and support so I know what I'm doing SOMETHING right. Haha. Anyways...I LOVE YOU! xD Let's be baby making partners. ;DD**  
**


End file.
